


A Warm, Safe Place

by GhostClimber



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber
Summary: A series of drabbles about the importance of being Lussuria, the only one who managed to keep some kind of a generous heart.He's the warm, safe place where all the Varias have been hiding at some point.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Squalo

-Come here, Squ-chan, now.- Lussuria commanded.  
-VOI! The fuck do you want?- Squalo replied, frowning. He had just left one of the usual, calm meetings with the Boss, who had summoned him just to dump on him his endless complaint about everything, from Sawada Tsunayoshi to the weather: he was not in the mood to listen to any bullshit.  
Lussuria's gloved hands perched on his head, which was suddenly invaded by a comforting warmth. Squalo, reluctantly, took a deep breath: he hadn't looked at himself in the mirror, yet, but he could feel the roots of his hair pushing in the very point where Xanxus had hit him with a glass.  
-Here you go.- Lussuria said, caressing his hair, -Now you go take a shower, and tonight I'll cook your favourite dinner.- as he had appeared, he went away.  
Squalo saw his reflection in the glass panel of a cupboard: a strain of blood stained his hair and part of his face, but he couldn't feel any bulge or cut under his fingers: Lussuria's Sun Flames had already cured him. He sighed: -One of these days, he's gonna kill me.


	2. Fran

Fran was hiding in the walk-in fridge.  
He was so, so tired. He held his knees to his chest, shivering, wondering how the hell he had managed to fall in love with a dude that din't do anything but using him as a dartboard.  
He leaned his back against the wall, hoping that the ice it was covered in would be enough to soothe the pain coming from the numberous cuts.  
Then, the door opened and Lussuria came in: -Fran chan, what's happening?  
-I'm in love with Bel and he cuts me.- the illusionist answered, then he jumped: he had not meant to say it clear, but it seemed like he was on the verge of his tolerance. Lussuria kneeled at his side and hugged him: -Poor child.- he said. A pleasant warmth, like the first spring sun, wrapped Fran's body, and he sighed, relieved. After a while, Lussuria said: -You know, I think it's his version of a kid pulling braids. Stand your ground, darling.- Fran looked at him going away, lifting up a turkey as big as an ostrich and asked himself what was the best thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left Kudos!  
> I hope you like this chapter too! <3


	3. Levi A Than

Levi huffed and opened the kitchen cabinet.  
Sometimes, his Boss was really illogical. First, he scolded him for he was around too much, then he complained if he didn't.  
-Yours is the face of one who needs a chocolate cookie.- Lussuria said, and Levi jumped: he hadn't heard him coming. He turned around, saw the collague holding a tray and tried to ignore his pink apron.  
-What's the matter, Levi?- Lussuria asked, holding him the tray. Levi hesitated, then took a biscuit. It was warm and scented. -The Boss looks confused, these days. I don't know what to do.  
-What you usually do, darling. Be ready if he calls, don't stick around if he doesn't.- Lussuria answered, then put the tray on the table and moved the biscuits to a plate. Levi chewed slowly the one he had taken before and felt more calm: -Probably he's just tired. It's been a hard time for all of us.- he said, and Lussuria laughed: -Oh, darling, I wonder what does a quiet time look like!- Levi grinned, took another biscuit and left.


	4. Xanxus

-Scum, what's up with Squalo?- Xanxus began, breaking into the infirmary where Lussuria was alone, counting up medicines.  
-He's worried because you drink too much. Oh, by the way, you risked to seriously injure him a few times, you should be careful.- Lussuria answered, faking nonchalance.  
Xanxus saw him flag two lines on the sheet he was holding and didn't answer.  
-I know you're worried he might go away, since you're not gonna become the Tenth Vongola Boss.- Lussuria said, studying a box of pills.  
-I don't... what?! Don't you dare!- Xanxus replied, fuming with rage. The way that freak always understood everything was absurd, not to mention creepy. Were there really no secrets?  
-You don't have to worry, anyway. He will be loyal to you no matter what.- Lussuria added, as if it was nothing, -But really, you can't be drunk all day, everyday. If you don't want to do it for yourself, then do it for him.- he closed the medicine cabinet and left, leaving Xanxus to meditate. And to think, I mean it, how the hell did he always seem to know everyone's weak points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me to myself: -Try to avoid any XS reference, for once.  
> Myself to me: -LOL who said I *had* to succed?


	5. Belphegor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is kinda fluffy.  
> I just learnt from the anime that Belphegor didn't go to school and I thought: what was it to be a kid (even a psycho one) beneath all those cruel people? /OUCH, is that a knife in my back?/  
> I assume he must have felt lonely at times, and who better than Lussuria /yep, definitely a knife/ could console him?  
> I suppose he must have grown out of it, but desperate times need /OUCH, I think I better go hide somewhere, I shouldn't have uncovered the Varia's deepest secrets/  
> Hope you like it!  
> /OUCH!/

-Luss nee san.- Belphegor called in a tiny voice from the door of the Sun Guardian's room. He felt lost, he had cried alone all evening and now he had to suffocate the temptation of putting his thumb in his mouth, like he did when he was a baby.  
-Bel chan, darling, come in.- Lussuria said, making room for him on the soft bed covered with a terrible flowered blanket. Belphegor forced himself not to run, climbed silently on the bed and cocooned against Lussuria's chest; when the Varia had taken him he was a child, and that was the warm, safe place where he took refuge to run from those big, scary men who were much more cruel than he was. After all, he was just a rebellious, dysfunctional child. Lussiria held him without asking any question, and after a while Belphegor confessed: -Fran wants to go away. Forever.- without having planned it, he burst into tears.  
-Do you want me to talk to him?- Lussuria asked. Belphegor shook his head and Lussuria added: -Then I think you should tell him yourself, that you don't want him to go away. And for heavens' sake, please stop throwing him those blades when you well know you do it because you want to kiss him!- Belphegor cocooned himself even more and concentrated on Lussuria's heartbeat.  
After a while, he fell asleep.


	6. Mammon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate today's chapter to Daniel Radcliffe who, with a calm and smart speech, destroyed all the pain J.K.Rowling had caused me with her recent ignorant tweets.  
> Thanks to him, I can say that Hogwarts is my home again.  
> (I know, we're in another fandom, but as a queer who grew up with Harry Potter this means the world to me)  
> XOXO

-Oh, come on, what's wrong with you?- Lussuria asked Mammon, putting his fists on his hips. He looked as threatening as a mum with a carpet beater, as to say he was terrifying.  
-I'm trying to gain as much as I can before you folks send me away.- Mammon answered, counting the money she had extorted from Levi for the use of the gym.  
-And why are we supposed to send you away?- Lussuria asked, rollig his eyes.  
-Well...- eventually, the doubt stroke Mammon's brain, -That... brat... Yeah, I mean...  
-Fran's lovely, and a very powerful Mist. But you're essential to us, we would never send you away. And, just sayin', please remember me who wears the Varia Ring of Mist?  
-Well... that's me...  
-Yes, you, because Fran has got his own Hell Ring. Now go and give that money back to Levi!  
-Can't I keep it and promise not to do it anymore?- Mammon asked. Lussuria took off a slipper.   
Mammon decided it was a pretty eloquent answer and ran away.


	7. Them

-VOI! Levi, Xanxus called for you.- Squalo called, entering the living room. He was in his battle suit, ready to come back to the gym after a month when he couldn't train because he seemed to have developed the frustrating habit of suffering at least a few cranic traumas a week; but since a few days prior, Xanxus seemed to have reduced his drinking dose, he apparently held in better and when he threw something at him he didn't hit the target... on purpose, Squalo suspected, but he wouldn't dare to ask. He and Levi met on the doorstep and for once they didn't argue: for both, when the Boss was alright everything else was a mere inconvenience, not a problem. And the Boss, who knows how, was alright.

Meanwhile, Mammon spied what was happening under an oak in the wood that was around the mansion: he saw Belphegor nervously shoving his foot under the dirt, then taking courage and leaning forward to kiss Fran, who was standing in front of him. The illusionist hugged him and laughed, without interrupting the kiss. One could wonder how much they would pay to buy Mammon's silence...


	8. Lussuria

-Lussuria walked down the hallway in silence, holding a plate covered with a glass bubble. Under it, there was his birthday cake, a small tender-heart cupcake; he had prepared it himself, and for once he didn't feel like sharing it.  
The sun went up on his birthday, then went down wothout anyone noticing. No one had wished him anything, and Lussuria felt bitter: he kept giving advice, healing hurts and organize the everyday life, and yet no one seemed to appreciate.  
He closed the bedroom door behind his back, sat at his desk, uncovered the cupcake and put a candle on it. He lighted it up and softly sang: -Happy birthday to me... happy birthday to me... happy birthday, Lussuria... happy birthday to me.- he turned off the candle, with a lump in his throat. Suddenly, he didn't feel like eating cake anymore.

Then, he looked at his bed.


	9. All of Them

-That sweater's new, Luss?- Levi asked, -Suits you.- he said, then he left without saying anything more. Lussuria smiled: that sweater had been in a package signed by Squalo.  
-VOI! What are you reading?- Squalo asked, spying the cover of Lussuria's book, -Ah, plastination. Thank God, you were costing us a fortune in air fresheners.- Lussuria smirked: it was so Levi-like to go for a practical gift, and also so Levi-like to get the Boss to sign the front page with him.  
-Biscuits and cinnamon liquor... life's good, huh, Luss?- Mammon commented, then hesitated. Eventually, she said: -Oh, by the way. I must have lost some documents. So, until further notice, you have no more debts with me since I can't remember the exact amount.- she disappeared in a puff of smoke before Lussuria could talk back.  
Finally alone in the living room, Lussuria bit onto one of the palets breton, a gift from Fran, poured some alcohol from the bottle of Rosolio Cannellino on which etiquette someone had drawn a tiara and got more confortable in the sofa: -Thank you, guys.- he said, then he raised the glass to secretly toast to his friends, like they had secretly covered him with gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, it's over.  
> And finally someone has shown Lussuria he is appreciated!  
> (On a side note: I'm using the pronoun "he" because it seems to me that's the one that's used in the manga)  
> Happy Pride Month to all my fellows LGBTQ+ and to those who support us and accept us as we are!  
> You are all loved, WE are all loved.  
> XOXO
> 
> PS: plastination is a way of conservating corpses, so good they can -and they actually are- exposed in museums. If you're not too impressionable, try googling Gunther von Hagens.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this first drabble!  
> Please leave kudos or comments if you will <3


End file.
